This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a pair of receptacles in such manner as to make them conveniently accessible to a right or left-handed operator. The invention is useful in the medical and other fields and is especially useful to dentists.
Dental instrument such as handpieces, syringes, high volume evacuators and saliva ejectors having been held in a unit or receptacle that is on a universally movable support so the dentist can position the unit over a patient in a dental chair and have access to any one of the instruments. An arrangement of the instruments which is most advantageous from the viewpoint of accessibility to a right-handed operator may be disadvantageous and inconvenient to a left handed operator. A right-handed dentist may want the handpieces nearest to him and the other instruments more remote from him. A left handed dentist may want the opposite arrangement. A dental equipment manufacturer would have to provide two kinds of units in which the instruments are arranged oppositely for left and right handed dentists in order to afford each of them equally convenient access to their instruments. There are obvious economic disadvantages to manufacturing right and left handed units. Moreover, in some dental offices, right and left handed dentists use the same equipment alternately so if the instruments are arranged to the advantage of the right handed dentist they will be the disadvantage of the left handed dentist and vice versa.